


Forge

by Jadealiya



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-ME1, Sole Survivor Shepard gains the attention of the wrong person.  Written for the insanity round on the ME Challenge community on LJ. Prompt: Saw your picture in the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forge

Smoke curled up around the back-lit screens, adding a gray haze to the sharp eyed young marine pictured in the news feed. The picture was an official portrait, probably taken a few years ago. The headline above it was scarce - "Set Back on Akuze Colonization" - with the surrounding article doing little more than confirming that the soldier in the picture was the only one successfully extracted from the scene.

The Illusive Man took another drag off his cigarette, pulling up his com feed. "Venrik."

"Sir?"

"Do we have the reports from the Akuze initiative yet?

"Not yet, Sir."

"I want you to make sure they include everything we can find about the marine who survived. Everything."

"Of course, Sir."

Clicking off the com and leaning back in his chair, the Illusive Man snubbed out his cigarette, still studying the picture. The current state of the universe was a forge, purifying humanity to take its proper place. Any weapon that passed through the flames intact was worth studying. Worth remembering.

Worth wielding.


End file.
